


Teach You A Lesson

by kelcinikiah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom!Lou, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gags, Handcuffs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and also a bit of pining!liam, squinty ziam?, sub!zayn, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcinikiah/pseuds/kelcinikiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 1dkinkmeme prompt:  Fed up with Zayn's pointed homophobic comments about his more-than-friendship with Harry, Louis resolves to teach Zayn a lesson. And if he has to gag, blindfold, or handcuff him in the process, well, that's just what he has to do.</p>
<p>"So you see, just because a chap enjoys the company of other lads, doesn't mean he can't also be quite strong, quite forceful. Are you starting to understand, Malik?" "Mmmf."</p>
<p>*bonus points if Liam is ambiguously maybe-a-little-gay-for-Zayn and tries to rescue him halfway through, but by that point Zayn's willing to let Louis do whatever he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach You A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

Louis wrapped his arms around the sleeping Harry that laid on top of him, rubbing gentle circles into his back while being forced to watch yet another Toy Story marathon by Liam. The pair of them took up the entire couch, while Zayn took one of the nearby chairs and Niall the other, leaving Liam sitting cross-legged in front of the television. Occasionally the others would turn their attention to Harry and Louis, only to give them a chuckle or poke small fun at their little 'relationship'.

Well, except for Zayn. He seemed to avoid looking at them at all costs, and when his eyes did land on the two of them lying together, he either glared or muttered some incoherent rude insult under his breath. Frankly, it was pissing Louis off and it took all of his energy not to jump up and attack him right then and there.

Of course, he also happened to be looking over at them just as Harry stirred from his nap, blinking away the tiredness before smiling lazily. Louis laughed quietly as he felt the curly haired boy kiss his neck softly, holding onto him tighter. They weren't necessarily 'dating', so to say, but they definitely had something more than the close friendship they had with all the other guys.

"God, you guys are so gay. None of us want to see that," Zayn groaned from his chair, rolling his eyes. Harry blushed a light red while Louis narrowed his eyes at Zayn, Liam and Niall shooting Zayn a warning look before exchanging glances. "What? Just keep it in the fuckin' bedroom, for the rest of our sakes." By now, Louis was seething, barely distracted by the light traces of Harry's fingers down his side. "We're not all stupid faggots like you two," Zayn continued muttering under his breath.

Liam swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes at the TV, reaching for the remote and turning it off swiftly. Getting up, he poked at Niall's arm. "C'mon Ni, let's go," he requested gently, tugging like a shy 5 year old would asking for a new toy.

"But Li, it's not even late yet. I wanna stay a while longer!" Niall protested, frowning up at him.

Liam sighed, obviously wanting to leave. "I'm hungry, let's go get Nando's." Surely enough, the Irishman was ready to go and at the door quite possibly faster than humanly possible. Louis frowned as Harry crawled off of him and stretched.

"I'm up for it. You coming, Lou?" he questioned. Louis shook his head, relaxing further back on the couch. Harry shrugged and turned to ask Zayn, cocking an eyebrow. The Bradford boy shook his head and yawned tiredly.

"Nah. I'm off to mine in a bit anyway." The three left with a quick goodbye, Louis grabbing Harry's hand to pull him down for a small peck on the lips before he left. He felt Zayn's eyes burning into him, turning his attention to give him an unhappy look.

"Seriously mate, control yourself around me." Rolling his eyes and throwing him an obscene gesture, Louis let the anger from earlier boil back up in him, stalking off to the kitchen for a drink. Leaning against the counter, he simmered as his eyes studied the room. They landed on a group of ties he and Harry had discarded after an event a few days ago, thinking back to how they'd used them to playfully blindfold each other or tie their wrists to the bedposts. His lips twitched into a slight smirk as he came up with an idea of how to teach Zayn a lesson. Grabbing two of the ties, he made his way back to the sitting room quietly, noting that Zayn was still sitting in his spot, attention focused on his phone.

Tip-toeing up behind him, he quickly slipped the first tie around his mouth and tied it tight, the fabric slipping between his teeth. Zayn let out muffled cries of protest around the makeshift gag, flailing as he tried to get up and attack whoever was doing this to him at the same time. Louis slid over beside him, Zayn's bewildered eyes sending him a look that asked why he was doing this. When his hands shot to his head to rip the tie off, Louis grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his sides, moving to straddle his chest to keep his movements under control. The younger of the two still let out desperate sounds while struggling against him, Louis' grip tightening each time he squirmed underneath him.

The Doncaster lad got his wrists pinned under his legs, able to reach for the other tie and wrap it around his eyes as a blindfold. This set off a whole new bout of thrashing and protests, Louis almost having to struggle to hold him now. Thinking of how to get him to settle down, Louis quickly dips down and bites at his neck, licking lightly over each bite that he leaves. Zayn's protests gradually turn into moans, his struggling ceasing for the most part. When he decided that he's as calm as he's going to get, Louis climbed off of him and pulled Zayn up, leading him blindly to his room.

Half way there, the raven haired boy tried to make an escape, clawing away at anything near him. Frowning, Louis wrapped his arms around him from behind, lifting him off the ground and carrying him the rest of the journey. Tossing him onto the bed, he straddled him again, holding him down as he opened a drawer next to the bed and pulled out hand cuffs, locking Zayn's wrists to the bed post above his head.

Zayn yanked and pulled against the cuffs, trying his hardest to break them. Screaming out around the gag, he thrashed, attempting to either get out of the hold he was in or to kick Louis as payback. Louis held his legs down before crawling back on top of him, biting at his neck again to get him to calm down. Eventually, the younger was panting and whimpering around the gag, allowing Louis to pull off the blindfold.

It took a while for Zayn's eyes to adjust to the light, but once they did, they were focused on Louis, the expression somewhere between fear and anger. Scratching over the new love bites gently, Louis reveled in the shivers that took over Zayn's body below him, hearing his breath hitching slightly with each pass over them. He gave him a serious look before speaking lowly and sternly. "You think us 'homos' aren't strong, don't you? Aren't as good as you 'straights'?" The muffled sound from behind the gag gave a sense of Zayn no longer agreeing with the statements, though obviously he did earlier. Louis' eyes raked over his facial features as Zayn looked everywhere but him as he glared down at him.

Grabbing his face roughly, cheeks held firmly in one hand, Louis forced him to look him in the eyes, narrowing his own. "I've done this to you, haven't I?" Leaning closer, he nearly snarled at him with the next words. "I have you at my mercy. Anything I want, I can do it." Squeezing his hand harder, Louis hissed through clenched teeth, trying to provoke some sort of reaction out of Zayn besides the same stare he's been giving him. "Correct?"

Zayn nodded his head shakily, struggling to through Louis' hold. The older's lips curved into a smirk, leaning so close their noses brushed against each other as he growled his words. "So you see, just because a chap enjoys the company of other lads, doesn't mean he can't also be quite strong, quite forceful. Are you starting to understand, Malik?" He heard the nervous gulp, Zayn just now realizing how serious the situation had gotten.

"Mmmf," was the quiet reply, Zayn starting to struggle to get out again. The small agreement that he voiced (or at least attempted to) wasn't good enough for Louis, however.

"No, I don't think you understand completely. I'll just have to prove it to you." Zayn's eyes widened almost comically, his head shaking vigorously as he squirmed about again. Louis' hands were already at his shirt, quickly pulling it up over his head and having to let it stay there due to the handcuffs. The squirming got more violent and Louis had to sit on his legs to get his pants off, nimble fingers working quick at the button and zipper before tugging them down roughly. He had a bit of a struggle pulling them off and throwing them across the room, but it was done after a little work.

Louis didn't even bother getting his own clothes off before he started biting at Zayn's chest, once again getting him to calm down. He let his tongue lap over the bites, moving lower to tease his nipples only momentarily before trailing lower. By the time he'd reached the soft skin right above his belly button, Zayn was panting again, small whimpers making their way around the gag. The feather haired lad bit sharply, eliciting a moan from the boy under him. Not wasting any more time, he nibbled his way lower until he reached Zayn's cock, licking the head once before wrapping his lips around it, sliding them lower.

A throaty moan sounded from Zayn, making Louis smile arohis cock. Letting his teeth graze ever so slightly as he took more of him in, he glanced up to see Zayn's head thrown back, teeth biting down hard on the gag. Sucking hard, Louis started bobbing at a quick speed, pumping whatever didn't fit in his mouth. He'd work his tongue against him while bobbing, every so often pulling back to flick his tongue against the most sensitive part under the head. Zayn's moans got more steady and higher pitched, encouraging Louis to moan around him, that in turn producing more moans from Zayn. 

One exceptionally loud groan from him had Louis taking all of him in, holding his hips down hard as he deep throated him. Zayn's cries became desperate, much like those from earlier, however more from pleasure rather than need of escape. Louis moaned around him as he pulled up again, bobbing faster than ever until he felt Zayn's body shudder and release, filling Louis' mouth as he swallowed each drop down. Louis lapped at his length, making sure to clean him completely before pulling away from it. He went back to straddling Zayn's waist, the boy beneath him collapsed and breathing heavily while coming down from his high.

Chuckling, he leaned down to his ear, his lips brushing the shell as he whispered to him. "How's it feel? Knowing that you've just got sucked off by a 'faggot'?" Letting his tongue flick against the shell, he bit down on the lobe before continuing. "Not to mention that you obviously enjoyed it." Glancing to his face, he noticed a dark blush take over Zayn's features, flushing clear down his neck.

He growled menacingly--well, not really that menacingly considering who was in control still. Louis' chuckle returned, latching onto his pulse point and leaving an angry dark purple mark to form there. Deciding to be kind, he reached up and untied the gag, removing it swiftly. "Haven't convinced you yet, have I?"

Louis smirked before moving back over to dig through the side table drawer again, pulling out a small tube of lube. Applying it generously to his fingers, (he decided to go at least a little gentle on his bandmate - after all, this was meant to be a lesson, preferably not something that made him hate him for the rest of his life, or dare risk breaking apart the band) he slid down Zayn's body.

"NO! No, Louis you can't, I've learned my lesson, I swear-" Zayn pleaded, pressing his legs together the best he can to ward off what was to come. Louis ignored him, prying his legs apart and holding them there by sitting on them once more. Making sure to keep eye contact with him, Louis smirked even larger before running his fingers over Zayn's entrance, the Bradford boy jumping and adding more pleas when he felt the cold intrusion in a place he didn't want Louis anywhere near.

The older pushed a lone finger in slowly, watching Zayn's face contort in discomfort and his eyes screwing shut almost as to hold back tears. He found his suspicions to be correct as a tear was produced and rolled down his cheek slowly, almost feeling bad for what he was doing to the raven haired boy as he pleaded through soft sobs. "Louis, p-please, I don't want this. I-I promise, I'll stop with the comments, just don- Oh!"

The constant whines of desperation were cut off when Louis pressed his finger against his prostate, making a shot of pleasure run through Zayn, opening his eyes wide and gasping in a breath. His expression showed a conflict of wanting what was happening to stop and for Louis to do whatever he just did again. Grinning widely, Louis started thrusting his finger slowly, nudging his prostate each time. Zayn's pleas stopped begging him to stop and started begging for him to do it again, his hips pushing back onto the finger the best they could in his position.

Adding another finger brought the discomfort back, Zayn's brow furrowing as he tried to figure out what he wanted. His back arched as the fingers pushed into his prostate particularly hard at one point, bring forth a long drawled out moan from Zayn. He rocked harder against the fingers, mewling and whimpering in pure pleasure while they scissored and twisted within him.

Zayn was so distracted by the pleasure that he didn't hear the front door shut, implying someone had returned to the flat. If Louis had heard, he wasn't showing any signs of stopping for its sake. Granted, he was in his room, so no one really should bother them. And he'd closed and locked his door, right?

\---

Even though having just eaten, Niall was at the fridge the second that he, Harry, and Liam walked through the door, scrounging through trying to find some form of a snack. Harry kicked off his shoes and practically skipped to the couch to give Louis a welcome-home kiss, expecting his lips to meet his warm skin or soft lips. He frowned as he met neither, instead just coming across more air and nearly falling on his face over the back of the couch. Pouting, he glanced over to Zayn's chair, finding him missing as well with the only trace left of him being his phone, which seemed to be dropped. Liam had seen as well, cocking an eyebrow at Harry as to ask him if he knew where they were. Shrugging, Harry jerked his head towards the other rooms of the flat, indicating Liam should follow him to look for them.

Padding their way down the hall, they heard soft voices float out of Louis' room, the door just barely ajar. Quietly, the pair snuck up to it, pushing the door just a little further open to see what was happening inside. Eyebrows shot up and jaws dropped as Zayn and Louis came into view, a naked Zayn's hands cuffed to the headboard above his head and him nearly writhing in pleasure as Louis pumped his fingers in and out of him at an increasing speed.

Feeling only a very slight pang of jealousy, Harry started to smirk slightly, letting out a quiet snort. He nudged Liam's arm before muttering under his breath, "As long as he's still mine by the night's end, I don't mind sharing him a little with Zayn. They seem to be having their own fun anyways."

Liam, however, couldn't see any pleasure in Zayn's movements, only seeing his face contorted in what (to him) looked like pain, his hands cuffed above him and restraining him against his will. His mind flashed back to Zayn's comments earlier, how he said he was disgusted with Louis and Harry, how he'd never think of participating in such things. There's no way that he would be doing this on purpose, knowing just how much he hated how Harry and Louis were.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Louis was getting to be with Zayn, but he didn't exactly know why. It wasn't that he was gay; really, he had a girlfriend, and he wasn't gay for Zayn of all people. They just happened to be close friends. Stepping forward to stop what was happening, he heard a loud, throaty moan erupt from Zayn, stopping his movements. The moan drawled out into Louis' name, then into him begging Louis for more. Eyes widen, Liam was frozen in place, unsure of what was really happening.

Harry just simply smirked even more and wrapped his hand around Liam's elbow, pulling the shocked boy from where he'd rooted to the floor and away from the door. "C'mon, Li, let's leave them to their fun," he murmured to him, tugging on his elbow gently. Feeling him still not move from outside the door, the tugged more earnestly. "I promise to let you watch Toy Story again," the curly haired lad bargained, gaining just enough of Liam's attention to be able to lead him back to the sitting area.

\---

Satisfied with how prepared he'd made Zayn, Louis pulled his fingers out of him to rumage through the drawer door again, pulling out a small foil square. He ripped the package with his teeth quickly, proceeding to roll the condom on and apply a generous amount of lube. Positioning himself, he pushed his length into Zayn slowly, the raven haired boys eyes shooting open as he let out a cry of pain. Louis paused momentarily, growling a low 'relax' before pushing further.

Zayn's breaths came out heavy, trying his best to stop trying to fight the foreign feeling and just accept it already. Louis felt him loosen slightly and started a slow pace. Gradually Zayn relaxed more, the final push being when Louis thrust directly into his prostate. The Bradford boy groaned loudly, half in surprise at how good things felt now and half out of surprise that he was actually liking it. 

Before he knew it, he was bucking hard to meet Louis as the older was slamming into him at a fast pace. Both were moaning and crying out curses and each other's names, soon mixing in gasps of how close they were. Zayn hit his climax with a loud yell of Louis' name, Louis reaching his own a few sloppy and erratic thrusts later, muffling his own groan of pleasure by biting on Zayn's shoulder hard. They rode out their highs, their thrusts and bucks slowing gradually until they slumped to the bed, panting and sweaty.

Zayn hardly noticed when Louis grabbed the small key and unlocked his wrists, his arms numb from lack of blood flow. Biting his lip, he willed himself to actually look at Louis, who he found was already watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked sternly, staring hard straight into Zayn's eyes. Nodding slowly, Zayn didn't dare break their locked gaze, licking over his lips nervously. The corners of Louis' mouth twitched up in a small smile before he hopped up from his spot and patting his chest a bit harder than necessary. "Then my work here is done." Watching him pull back on his clothes, Louis left the room without a second though, not looking back at Zayn once.

The raven haired boy fell back on the bed and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, confused. His mind went at a hundred miles an hour, trying to decipher what was even going on. Did Louis do what he did because he was attracted to Zayn? Or did he really just do it because he wanted to prove his point? Why did he enjoy it? And--was that the other boys that he just heard? When did they get home? Blinking away the confusion, he sighed as one last question took over the forefront of his mind; what the hell just happened?


End file.
